


One and Only

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 3 - One and Only by Adele





	

Kurt almost missed the first note. It wasn't unusual for him to find anonymous notes in his locker, but they mostly have been full of insults. This one, however, was totally different.  
  
Taking a closer look, Kurt realised they were a song lyrics, written carefully with the use of what seemed like... a fountain pen? Something totally unexpected in his high school.  
  
_"You've been on my mind_  
_I grow fonder every day_  
_Lose myself in time_  
_Just thinking of your face_  
_God only knows_  
_Why it's taken me so long_  
_To let my doubts go_  
_You're the only one that I want_ "  
  
Looking around, Kurt tried to localised the mysterious person who sent him this note. But there were only some jocks on the hallway, so he quickly gathered his things and went home.  
  
Next day, after particularly bad day full of locker checks and really bad jokes, Kurt found another note, and a single red rose. The note read:  
  
_"I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_  
_You never know if you never try,_  
_To forgive your last and simply be mine"_  
  
This note was signed with a simple, elegant BDA. Again, Kurt looked around but he was alone on the hallway.  
  
It was two days - and one more note - later, when he caught his secret admirer. Walking down the hallway before the first period, he saw a person trying to open his locker.  
  
"Hey!" The person turned around, and Kurt was left dumbfounded.  
  
Blaine Anderson. One of the most popular student in McKinley, star of soccer team, president of student body and rumoured boyfriend of Quinn Fabray. A boy Kurt crushed on since freshman year.  
  
Blaine's eyes widened at the realisation of being caught. He dropped what he had in hands and run away. Kurt collected the mess - three red roses tied with a beautiful blue ribbon, a box of chocolates and another note:  
  
_" I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_  
_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give ma a chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts_  
  
Kurt, I can't keep it to myself any longer. You move me. Will you be my Valentine?  
Blaine"  
  
Feeling like he was walking on clouds, Kurt entered the classroom. He spotted Blaine on his usual place, his cheeks slightly pink. Without thinking, he came closer to him.  
  
"Oh, Kurt, hi..." Blaine started when he saw him next to his table. "About those notes, I can explain every-"  
  
His explanation was silenced by Kurt's lips on his. They kissed, oblivious to the cheers and whistling around them.  
  
"Yes" Kurt whispered, face millimeters apart from Blaine's. "I will be your Valentine."  
  



End file.
